


Letters from a Dead Man

by catalysticskies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/catalysticskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>TG: alright john the thing is</i>
  <br/><i>TG: im dying</i>
  <br/><i>TG: its killing me and theres no cure</i>
  <br/><i>TG: i have cancer and its going to be the death of me and theres nothing i can do to stop it</i>
  <br/><i>GT: ...what?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from a Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> a short-ish story written entirely as pesterlogs because i have a lot of feelings

TT: Have you seen anyone about it yet?  
TG: about what  
TT: Your symptoms.  
TG: really youre still bugging me about that TG: its not like im gonna die if i dont see a doc asap ok  
TT: You never know.  
TG: jfc  
TG: alright one sec im gonna make an appointment  
TG: keep you happy  
TG: shut up for a sec ok  
TT: Ok.  
TG: alright ive got one next tuesday  
TG: happy  
TT: Quite, thank you.  
TG: yeah whatever  
TG: are you joining the stream today  
TT: I think I might, yes.  
TT: I'm not fond of the show, but I'm happy to watch it.  
TG: cool ill drop you the link once its open  
TG: if john doesnt beat me to it  
TT: I look forward to it.

* * *

 

TT: So what's the verdict?   
TG: about this thing   
TT: Yes, about this thing.  
TG: i dont know  
TT: No?  
TG: nah  
TG: they were like well alright well do some scans and blood tests and shit and get back to you  
TG: they always blow shit way out of proportion you know that  
TG: its entirely pointless half the time  
TG: but yeah i gotta go back tomorrow and friday  
TG: get a bunch of scans done  
TT: I see.  
TT: Let me know how it goes, ok?  
TG: yeah will do  
TG: anyway i gotta go to work  
TG: so later  
TT: Have fun.

* * *

 

TG: alright so   
TG: ive told them to keep it to themselves until they knew for sure   
TG: but apparently theres some nasty shit going on   
TG: the kind that makes them look at me like im fucking bambi or something   
TG: like oh you poor creature   
TG: im sorry for your loss   
TG: and whatever else   
TG: i actually hate that movie i dont know why i tried to ref it   
TG: also   
TG: sorry   
TG: for disappearing for like   
TG: how long has it been now   
TG: two weeks   
TT: Three.   
TG: shit   
TG: yeah my bad   
TT: You should try and keep in touch. I've been worried about you, to be honest, which is apparently very justified.   
TG: i said i was sorry   
TG: anyway thems the breaks lets not keep talking about it   
TG: so howve you been   
TG: whats been going on in roses wonderful world of wisdom and woe   
TT: That's quite a mouthful, I might make that the title of my next book.   
TG: wait til you actually get published at least once before you go doing crazy title shit ok   
TT: Maybe crazy title shit is what's going to get me there.   
TG: doubt it   
TT: Anyway, I guess I've been doing fine. My 'wonderful world of wisdom and woe' has been rather boring, which shouldn't be a surprise. You'll never guess what happened in history today, though, that was fun.   
TG: lay it on me

* * *

 

  
TG: i need some advice  
GG: hi dave!!  
GG: advice on what?  
GG: are you finally going to ask rose out? ;)  
TG: nah nothing so earth shattering as that  
GG: boring!  
TG: you know it  
GG: alright, let me hear it coolkid  
TG: ok here i go  
TG: i have this friend right  
TG: and he just found out hes got a serious medical problem  
TG: that may or may not end in disaster  
TG: and he wants to know how to break it to his friends  
TG: if he even should at this point its not that serious yet  
TG: and i was all yeah man no i got nothing  
TG: lemme ask someone smarter than me and get back to you  
TG: see thats the part where you come in  
GG: oh nooo, im sorry to hear that :(  
GG: i hope hes ok!  
TG: yeah hes doing alright for now  
GG: good  
GG: as for advice on how to tell people, hmm...  
GG: well i guess if i was in his position, i would want to tell my friends right away!  
GG: they deserve to know whats going on  
TG: yeah but hes one of the stoic types  
TG: doesnt like people worrying about him  
TG: never tells people shit  
GG: oh ok well that changes it a little  
GG: i guess...  
GG: he should learn not to be a giant butt and tell them anyway  
GG: if he puts it off for too long it might be too late!!  
GG: and then all his friends will be sad because he didnt get up the nerve to tell them something this important before something really bad happened  
GG: and even if he doesnt like people worrying about him  
GG: sometimes its good to have people worry over you! it means that they care and they dont want you to get hurt  
GG: or i guess in this case the least amount of hurt possible  
GG: so you should tell him that his friends need to know even if he doesnt want them to  
GG: because his friends care about him  
GG: and its also really bad to go through these kinds of things on your own, having support makes it a lot easier!  
GG: its scientifically proven ;)  
TG: alright  
TG: thats some sappy ass shit right there  
TG: but ill pass it on to him  
TG: thanks harley  
GG: anytime dave! im happy to help :D  
TG: speaking of help  
TG: i used the beat you sent me and made a raw mix  
TG: wanna review it for me  
GG: itd be my pleasure!!  
TG: awesome im sending it through now

* * *

 

TG: have you ever been to texas   
TT: No, I don't believe I have.  
TT: The only other state I've been to, to my knowledge, is Pennsylvania, which was mostly unpleasant.  
TT: Why?  
TG: i was just wondering  
TG: im not really doing much this summer  
TG: and im kind of hoping youre not either  
TG: what do you say  
TT: You're inviting me to Texas.  
TG: yeah  
TG: bro and i can pay for it all you dont really have to worry about that  
TG: i just thought itd be fun yknow  
TG: get to see each other in person  
TT: I'm not sure what to say.  
TG: yes works pretty well  
TG: no also works just as well  
TG: its up to you really i dont mind i just thought id invite you and see what you think  
TT: I think yes.  
TT: I would love to come and see you.  
TG: really  
TT: Without a doubt.  
TG: well damn  
TG: color me pumped as shit then  
TT: I can pay for airfares and accommodation and such, though. It would hardly be a fun trip if I was freeloading the whole thing.  
TG: about that  
TG: do you want to stay with us  
TG: i mean  
TG: bros hardly around and i think we have an extra mattress around somewhere  
TG: ill throw that down in my room  
TT: I think staying with you would be a lovely experience.  
TT: I'll make the necessary arrangements and get back to you?  
TG: shit yeah  
TG: ill uh  
TG: see you soon then  
TT: You certainly will.

* * *

  


TG: hey bro   
TG: are you busy right now   
TT: Not really, why?   
TG: i kind of maybe need a lift   
TT: Don't you have a car?   
TG: yes but i didnt drive it   
TG: im technically not allowed to drive right now   
TT: Please tell me you didn't get your licence suspended.   
TG: no its cool im not on criminal record or anything   
TG: i just   
TG: ill explain later ok can you just come and get me   
TT: Fine, where from?   
TG: the hospital   
TT: The hell are you doing there.   
TG: like i said ill explain later   
TT: No, you'll explain now.   
TG: dammit bro i was hoping you wouldnt be difficult about this   
TT: Like hell I won't be.   
TT: Now tell me, what the heck is going on?   
TG: i dont want to discuss this right now cant you understand that and wait til we get home   
TT: You're staying there until I find out what the deal is.   
TG: i have other friends with cars   
TT: No you don't.   
TG: no i dont   
TG: look for fucks sake bro i am not doing this right now   
TT: You're not even going to tell me why you're at the fucking hospital, I have to be kept in the dark for god only knows how long.   
TG: alright fuck   
TG: you want to fucking know what the deal is   
TG: im gonna bloody well tell you   
TG: god youre such an asshole sometimes   
TG: all i asked was that you wait until were at home in person   
TG: because i didnt want to tell you i have cancer over shitty fucking text messages   
TG: but no you had to push me didnt you   
TG: are you proud of yourself   
TT: Wait.   
TT: What?   
TG: you heard me asswipe   
TT: Ok, hold on a second.   
TT: You have _what_?   
TG: cancer   
TG: leukaemia specifically   
TG: im asking you to pick me up from hospital because i just finished a therapy sesh   
TG: i have cancer and im going to die   
TT: …   
TT: I'll be there in ten.

* * *

 

TG: hey john  
GT: dave, hey!  
GT: funny thing, i was just about to message you.  
GT: i finally got mass effect 3, it is so much fun.  
GT: i haven't even finished customising shepherd yet!  
GT: there are so many more options that weren't in the first two, this is so exciting.  
GT: have you played it yet?  
GT: you probably have a ripped copy huh? you're a cheater like that, just downloading it.  
TG: john  
GT: though i guess it's ok to do for the more popular games, since they earn so much already...  
GT: i wouldn't do it for the more indie ones though!  
TG: john stop making a fool of yourself for five fucking seconds  
TG: you finally caught up with the rest of us im happy for you  
TG: but ive finally brought the nerve up to do this  
TG: its now or never ok  
TG: i have something really important to tell you  
TG: so just shut up for one goddamn minute and let me talk alright  
GT: wow umm...  
GT: i'm sorry dave! i didnt mean to go on like that, i guess i'm just excited.  
GT: i'll stop now and let you talk.  
TG: thanks TG: sorry to burst your bubble here though  
GT: it's cool, i don't mind!  
GT: now what is it you wanted to tell me?  
TG: alright uh  
TG: wow  
TG: ok so  
TG: has rose told you anything yet  
GT: about what?  
TG: about me  
TG: stuff ive been doing  
GT: umm she said you've been really occupied lately, and that's why you haven't been online. that's all i've heard.  
TG: alright that makes this a little harder then  
TG: at least she kept her mouth shut for once i guess thats something  
TG: ok john i need you to promise me something  
GT: alright, what is it?  
TG: promise me you wont tell anyone what im about to tell you  
GT: ok.  
TG: thats not a promise you dipshit  
GT: uh ok, i promise.  
TG: all of it  
TG: i need to have it on record so i dont have to take it out of context if i need to call you out on it  
GT: you wont have to call me out on it because i won't tell anyone!  
GT: i promise ill keep whatever you say from here on or relating to the topic you're about to bring us to a very deep secret that no one will ever find out about from me.  
TG: thank you thats much better  
TG: ok now comes the hard part  
TG: are you sitting down  
TG: you might want to sit down  
GT: of course i'm sitting down, i'm at my computer.  
TG: just checking  
TG: alright uhh  
TG: where to start  
TG: well like rose said ive had a lot on my plate lately  
TG: ive been in and out of hopsital since fucking march  
GT: oh my god are you ok?  
TG: let me finish  
TG: i dont want the others to know just yet  
TG: its a stretch for me to even say it to you  
TG: rose has an idea but she doesn't have the full story  
TG: im sick ok  
TG: im real fucking sick and theres a ninety eight percent chance they cant cure me  
GT: what's going on?  
GT: what kind of sick?  
GT: ...dave? are you still there?  
GT: dave come on im getting worried.  
TG: yeah i just  
TG: nerves  
TG: man i hate panic attacks  
TG: ohh man i wasnt expecting that  
TG: wow  
TG: but then i kinda was man this is fucked up  
GT: it's ok dave, take deep breaths.  
TG: im trying im trying  
GT: do you want to take a break? i'll still be here later, you don't have to do this now.  
TG: no  
TG: it has to be now  
TG: i wont be able to later im already so deep in this theres no backing out  
GT: panicking probably isnt good for your illness, whatever it is.  
TG: i dont think theyre really related but no probably not  
TG: uh  
TG: alright john the thing is  
TG: im dying  
TG: its killing me and theres no cure TG: i have cancer and its going to be the death of me and theres nothing i can do to stop it  
GT: ...what?  
GT: dave, that can't...  
GT: i don't believe it.  
TG: its not like fairies dude you cant just say you dont believe in it and itll go away  
TG: trust me i tried  
GT: oh my god.  
GT: i don't know what to say, wow.  
TG: take your time  
TG: and i dont actually mean that sarcastically for once  
GT: how long have you known?  
TG: like i said since about march/april  
GT: that's, what, five or six months?  
GT: why didn't you tell any of us?  
GT: i mean i get that rose knows you've been sick, but you said she didn't know the full story.  
TG: ive been trying man  
TG: i just  
TG: i freak out every time i think about telling any of you  
TG: i dont know how youll react or what youll do or how itll make you feel or anything  
TG: but hey im telling you now right thats something  
TG: its good to have that off my chest somewhat  
TG: youre the only one that knows about it at the moment ok so you need to keep it quiet  
TG: please  
TG: well ok except for bro  
TG: but he only found out because i needed a lift home from chemo  
GT: you're already doing chemo?  
TG: yeah its  
TG: its happening really fast  
TG: were probably gonna stop treatment soon and just leave it for a while though  
TG: idk if thats a good sign or not  
GT: hopefully it is.  
GT: jesus dave, this is such a big thing to be finding out only just now...  
TG: i know  
TG: im sorry  
GT: it's ok. i understand it must be hard for you, telling your friends this kind of thing.  
GT: heck, it must be hard living with it to begin with.  
GT: whatever happens though, im here for you ok?  
GT: we all are, whenever you need us.  
TG: thank you john  
GT: any time. GT: and i mean it, any time.  
GT: just... keep me posted on how it goes ok?  
TG: yeah will do  
TG: im sorry i gotta go  
TG: this was more taxing than i thought it would be  
GT: i understand, go relax a little. i'll talk to you later ok?  
TG: yeah  
TG: later egbert

* * *

 

TG: hey harley   
TG: are you busy   
TG: are you gonna fall asleep on me here   
GG: hello dave! no its ok i just woke up from a nap so hopefully i dont crash again ;)   
GG: whats up?   
TG: cool cool   
TG: what kind of mood are you in right now   
GG: ummm well i have a bit of a headache i guess but otherwise good   
GG: why??   
TG: just wondering   
TG: um   
TG: alright jade im gonna say a bunch of shit here alright   
TG: and i dont want you to freak out or anything   
TG: i mean you can i guess youd be totally justified   
TG: but it makes everything a bit of a mess   
GG: its ok dave ill reserve any judgement here :)   
GG: feel free to say whatever it is you want to!   
TG: thanks   
TG: uh   
TG: i guess ill start here   
TG: you know i havent been online a lot recently and stuff like that   
TG: and i just said i had some personal issues i didnt want to talk about going on   
GG: yes ive been very worried :(   
TG: you have a right to be   
GG: why is that?   
TG: ive been dealing with some health issues   
TG: pretty serious ones   
TG: ive been spending most of my time in hospitals and the rest bed ridden   
GG: it WAS you that you were talking about, not your mysterious friend   
TG: yeah   
TG: youre upset i didnt say anything huh   
GG: a little   
GG: i mean you did say all that stuff knowing id pick up on it so i guess i dont mind   
TG: ok cool i guess   
GG: so whats the verdict?   
TG: im just gonna give it to you straight here   
TG: no sugar coating   
TG: ive got cancer   
TG: they say ive only got a few months at best   
GG: oh   
GG: oh dave...   
GG: oh god   
GG: im so sorry   
GG: im so so so sorry   
GG: i really do wish you didnt have to go through this, i wouldnt wish it on anyone   
TG: yeah its   
TG: its not great   
GG: when did you find out?   
TG: march   
GG: that was ages ago...   
GG: why didnt you tell me :(   
TG: im sorry jade i just   
TG: its hard for me you know   
TG: having to tell my best friends im gonna die   
GG: i understand   
GG: do john and rose know?   
TG: john does   
TG: i told him a week or two ago   
TG: rose doesnt   
TG: i guess her being here in the summer would have been a good time to tell her huh   
GG: probably yes   
TG: we were just having such a good time   
TG: it was summer and i didnt feel so bad most of the time and we were happy   
TG: i didnt want to ruin that   
TG: but whatever i guess thats been and gone   
GG: youre going to have to tell her soon, you know   
TG: i know   
TG: soon   
TG: i might give her a phone call   
TG: actually yeah ill call her tonight   
TG: are you ok with it   
TG: all this   
GG: of course not   
GG: ill never be ok with it   
TG: oh   
GG: but i understand that these things do unfortunately happen sometimes to the best of us   
GG: and that i have to accept that   
GG: yes it will be sad   
GG: and im going to miss you terribly   
GG: but theres nothing we can do and thats all there is to it really   
GG: try not to be too upset about it ok? its not your fault :)   
TG: thanks jade   
TG: that really means a lot   
TG: i knew i could count on you to understand   
TG: and give sage fucking advice on the matter   
GG: hehe well you know me   
GG: will i ever get to see you?   
TG: i dont think my body can handle a flight to the pacific   
GG: i can go there, dummy   
GG: and bec can come!   
GG: youll love bec hes adorable   
TG: im more of a cat person   
GG: oh hush   
TG: i dunno maybe i could arrange to see all you guys before i leave   
TG: well see   
GG: let me know ok?   
GG: love you dave <33   
TG: love you too jade   
TG: <3

* * *

 

TG: ok im opening this memo for a number of reasons   
TG: the main one being that itd be cool to see all of you in person before i go   
TG: bro and i have put aside some money to get you all here to houston   
TG: im going in for surgery on december 20th   
TG: and i still think its fucking weird how close most our birthdays are   
TG: so i was thinking   
TG: i know its really short notice and im sorry   
TG: but how about we throw a birthday party   
TG: have a ballin twentieth and such   
TG: y/n   
GG: i think thats a great idea!!   
GG: i am so aboard this idea its crazy :D   
TT: I concur, it'll be nice to throw a party with everyone there.   
GT: oh heck yeah! man im excited already it'll be great   
TG: alright thats settled then   
TG: how are yall for flying in on the 29th   
TT: That's in two days.   
TG: yeah   
TG: like i said sorry for the short notice   
GG: im game!!!   
GT: ditto man, i'd fly in any day for you.   
TT: I'm sure I can get a week off work.   
TG: alright then   
TG: its happening   
GG: where doin it   
GT: where makin this...   
TT: Hapen.   
TG: shit yes

* * *

 

TG: so the hospital discharged me   
TT: Why? Did you draw crude genitalia on the walls?   
TG: nah   
TG: that would have been fun though   
TG: i just didnt need to be there anymore is all   
TG: and i didnt want to be stuck there   
TG: i wanted to go home   
TG: relax   
TG: be with bro   
TT: This is it, isn't it?   
TT: Your final stretch.   
TG: i wasnt gonna say it so bluntly   
TG: but yeah   
TG: this is it   
TT: It all happened so fast, it's hard to believe this is the end already.   
TG: im not carking it just yet slow down   
TT: Sorry. I'm just... I'm still having trouble grasping it.   
TG: you and i both   
TG: though i guess i knew i was dead from the beginning   
TG: back when it all started   
TG: the moment i heard i was like yeah   
TG: thats it   
TG: im gone   
TG: you never really saw the real side   
TG: with the doctors and the therapy and all the days im too sick to get up to vomit   
TG: end up just doing it on the floor   
TG: its probably harder for you to grasp than it is for me   
TT: Probably.   
TT: How long?   
TT: ...Dave?   
TG: estimated five weeks   
TG: six if im lucky   
TT: Oh.   
TT: That's not terribly long, is it?   
TG: no   
TG: not really   
TT: Would you like me to fly down?   
TT: I can be there, if you want.   
TG: ive thought about it   
TG: and while i would love to see you   
TG: be with you   
TG: have you here in my last moments and such   
TG: i guess   
TG: i just want to spend this time with bro   
TG: we never really did much and i guess its too late now but   
TG: facade be damned   
TG: i love him   
TG: he hasnt really been there much but hes been there for me yknow   
TT: I know. I understand.   
TT: I think I need a moment, I'm sorry.   
TG: no its cool   
TG: i understand its a big thing   
TG: go ahead   
TT: I will talk to you again, won't I?   
TG: definitely   
TT: Thank you.   
TT: You should take this time to tell the others.   
TG: yeah   
TG: im spending tonight breaking bad news   
TT: Good luck.   
TG: thanks   
TG: talk to you soon   
TT: Bye.

* * *

 

TG: hey john   
TG: you there buddy   
GT: dave, hey!   
GT: i'm out at dinner with the fam right now but i can talk, replies will just be a little slow.   
GT: how's it going?   
TG: yeah its going fine i guess   
TG: say hi to your dad for me   
GT: he says hi back.   
TG: cool   
TG: shame i never got to meet him   
TG: he sounds pretty cool   
GT: yeah he's ok.   
TG: maybe now isnt the best time   
TG: while youre out with people and such   
GT: why, what is it?   
TG: i just got something to tell you   
TG: message me when you get home ok   
GT: um alright, will do.   
GT: is everything ok?   
GT: i mean, as ok it can be.   
TG: yeah   
TG: ok well   
TG: kind of   
TG: ill explain later   
GT: oh, ok.   
GT: take care of yourself dave.   
TG: will do   
GT: alright im at home now, dad went to bed so theres no one around.   
TG: ok cool   
GT: so what did you want to tell me, what's wrong?   
TG: well uh   
TG: im on my final countdown   
GT: oh. It's that time already?   
TG: yeah   
TG: five weeks   
GT: oh man, that's nothing.   
GT: are you going to be ok?   
TG: im going to be dead john how will i be ok   
GT: i mean emotionally, up until that point.   
TG: i guess   
TG: i mean theres nothing i can do about it   
TG: ive already accepted the fact   
TG: doesnt make it any less daunting   
TG: but ive accepted it   
GT: well that's something, right?   
TG: i guess   
GT: hey, are you up for a lan game?   
GT: y'know, for old time's sake, keep your mind off it for a while.   
TG: yeah   
TG: yeah im up for that   
TG: thanks   
GT: any time :)   
GT: i'll set it up.

* * *

 

TG: hey jade   
TG: jade   
TG: are you there   
TG: i guess not   
TG: thats cool   
TG: ill catch you some other time   
TG: let me know when you get back ok   
TG: later   
GG: dave wait!!   
TG: oh hey   
GG: good i didnt miss you   
GG: sorry i was busy cleaning and didnt notice you were messaging me :(   
TG: thats ok   
GG: so whats up how is everything going??   
TG: things are fine   
TG: not much is up   
TG: except my time   
TG: i dont have much of that left   
GG: oh no...   
GG: how long do you have?   
TG: they said five weeks   
GG: oh god   
GG: im sorry dave   
GG: i guess it couldnt last forever huh?   
TG: guess not   
GG: so this is it then?   
TG: not quite   
TG: i got five weeks ill still be around a little while   
TG: cant get rid of me that easy   
GG: hehe i bet not :)   
GG: are they going to let you go home?   
TG: yeah they already have   
TG: i got back night before last   
GG: well thats good   
GG: at least then you can be with your brother   
GG: he is there isnt he?   
TG: yeah   
TG: hes been around a lot   
GG: tell him i say hi!!   
TG: will do   
GG: urgh im really sorry dave   
GG: i think im about to fall asleep :(   
TG: thats ok   
TG: ill still be here when you wake up   
GG: this time at least   
TG: yeah this time   
TG: ill talk to you later ok   
GG: ok :)   
GG: take care dave   
GG: get your brother to give you a great big hug for me!!   
TG: haha well see what he says to that   
TG: there we go you just crashed didnt you   
TG: alright ill talk to you later sometime   
TG: night

* * *

 

TG: hey bro   
TG: are you still at the grocery store   
TT: Yeah, why?   
TG: can you grab me some ice cream   
TG: and something really chocolatey   
TG: just get a block of solid chocolate theres an idea   
TT: You won't be able to stomach it, you know it'll just end up in the bathroom.   
TG: i know   
TG: but   
TG: i think im done   
TT: What?   
TG: i dont know how much more of this i can take   
TG: im having trouble just sending these messages   
TG: im tired bro   
TG: im so sick and tired   
TG: of being so sick and tired   
TG: remember when we were on the roof   
TG: and i told you id thought about jumping   
TG: back when i found out about all this   
TT: Yeah.   
TG: would you have jumped   
TG: if you were in the same position   
TT: …   
TT: Probably, yes.   
TG: then i need you to understand   
TG: i dont want to wait it out   
TG: not knowing if im gonna wake up or not   
TG: i want to end it before it gets there   
TG: i just cant do it anymore   
TT: That's what the morphine is for, isn't it? The dose the docs gave me with your name all over it.   
TG: yes   
TG: i asked them for it   
TG: ive waited this long bro i dont want to wait any more   
TT: You can't just leave like that.   
TG: why not   
TT: Because,   
TT: You just can't.   
TT: I don't know, fuck.   
TT: What am I going to do?   
TG: stay   
TG: stay with me until its over   
TG: i want you there   
TT: What about when you're gone?   
TT: You've been around since I was eighteen, and suddenly you won't be there anymore.   
TT: You can't get used to such a big change like that, even without the emotional attachments.   
TT: Fuck, I'm not doing this right now, we'll discuss it when I get home.   
TG: theres nothing to discuss   
TG: im begging you   
TG: i cant do this   
TT: …I understand.   
TT: Just,   
TT: One more day.   
TT: I just want one more day, we can sit and talk and eat this shit you asked me to buy and be happy.   
TT: One more.   
TG: itll only make it harder   
TT: I know.   
TT: You're literally asking me to take your life, can I at least have this much?   
TG: yeah   
TG: one more day   
TG: thank you   
TG: well talk more later alright   
TG: first   
TG: ice cream   
TT: Yeah, I'm on it.   
TT: It's going to be something of a last supper, huh?   
TG: yes   
TG: please   
TT: Alright, alright.   
TT: I'll get you the real nice stuff.   
TG: and some apple pie   
TG: im craving some apple pie right now   
TG: goes well with ice cream   
TT: Sure thing, kid.   
TT: I'll be home soon.   
TG: thanks

* * *

 

TG: rose   
TG: are you there   
TG: please be there   
TG: come on   
TT: I'm sorry, I'm here now.   
TG: thank god   
TG: rose im sorry   
TG: this is the last youre going to hear from me   
TT: You're leaving.   
TG: yes   
TG: its time   
TG: im so tired rose   
TG: i dont want to be awake anymore   
TG: but i wanted to say goodbye   
TG: i didnt want to do it all sappy and shit   
TG: but i guess thats how its panning out here huh   
TT: David, don't leave.   
TG: you knew it was coming   
TG: we all knew it was coming   
TT: Dave.   
TG: rose im sorry   
TG: im sorry we never moved in together   
TG: never got married   
TG: never had that little girl you always wanted   
TG: that i wont be there for your first book publication   
TG: im sorry we never got to live the life you wanted   
TT: Don't apologise, Dave.   
TT: It's not your fault.   
TT: …I'm going to miss you, you know.   
TT: We're all going to miss you.   
TG: i know   
TG: im going to miss you too   
TT: Is your brother with you?   
TG: yeah   
TG: hes here   
TG: watching me die   
TG: its the first time ive ever seen him cry   
TG: i didnt want it to end like this   
TG: but at least its with him right   
TT: At least, yes.   
TT: Dave.   
TG: yeah   
TT: I love you.   
TT: I always will.   
TG: i love you too rose   
TG: take care of them ok   
TG: you were the only one of us who ever had her head on straight   
TG: even if you had trouble seeing it   
TG: its funny really   
TG: youre so fucking smart   
TG: but you know jack shit about anything that matters   
TT: That's a funny saying, coming from you.   
TT: I promise I'll look after them.   
TG: thank you   
TT: Dave?   
TT: Dave, don't go.   
TT: David, please. Don't leave me like this.   
TT: I love you.   
TT: I'm sorry, Dave.   
TT: I wish we could have been together.


End file.
